The Gang
, Reece, Zeve, Wall-Z, Spitfire, VOTE-X Abrams and Vohantex]] ''The Gang is a name given by ASWS to a group of 7 robots who oppose ASWS's rule, as well as trying to revert the timeline back into its original state.'' Background Histroy The Gang originally was formed when Vote-X, Vohantex and Spitfire renegade from ASWS after getting their memories back from the previous timeline. The three stayed together as they evade and destroy incoming ASWS forces hunting them down. At one point they encounter Reece, Wall-Z and Zeve, which Reece wasn't too happy about the situation they were in. At first, he was hesitant to join the others due to his lone-wolf nature, but he decides to join them as he figures that he will need all the help he can get to take ASWS down. Before they set off, they raid an ASWS facility that housed an oversized big rig as Vote-X knew they could use as their mobile operations center (MOC). Despite the raid being successful, Reece noticed Spitfire's lack of coordination which nearly got all of them captured. After a dispute of leadership, Reece would assume as their leader with Zeve being second in command. Due to the MOC's immense size however, The Gang had to find an alternate method of transportation that was relatively fast. VOTE-X quickly contacted Thompson and gave him an opportunity to join them, although Reece was against the idea of him joining due to his young age, he agreed to it as he underestimates Thompson's transformation abilities. Members The following are the 7 members of The Gang: Reece Reece is the leader of The Gang. His ability to plan is second to none and his power is equally unrivaled. Although his lone-wolf nature conflicts with the others, he is still an important member as well as a good friend. Reece originally was hesitant to join The Gang, due to some PTSD he wasn’t struggling with though after considering the fact ASWS is substantially more powerful than what he knew, he decided to join the rest into reverting the timeline back into its original state. Unfortunately, due to a mission resulting in him being blind permanently, he wasn't able to be the leader for awhile until he found a way to see things differently. Zeve Zeve is Reece's second in command and would take over in his absence. Despite not being equally capable of planning, she has occasionally made plans from time to time. Although sometimes conflicting with Reece's plans, the two will agree on which plan is better. Even though she is only armed with a single ionic plasma cannon (commonly on her left arm), the weapon itself is capable of obliterating a tank in kill mode while the stun mode has the capability of stunning robots in their tracks. Even Reece will be stunned by the shot if he happens to be in the way. Zeve also serves as The Gang's medic thanks to her medical experience. Wall-Z Wall-Z serves as The Gang's main recon, scouting locations and noting anything special about the location. Thanks to his speed, ability to fly and an expert in stealth and sneaking, he can quickly scout an area and leave equally as quickly without being detected easily. While not boasting any weapons of his own, he can spin dash to destroy ASWS robots while his improved strength and combat skills give him an edge against an elite ASWS soldier. Worth noting is that Wall-Z can fly free of any adhesive that isn't stronger than Adhesive-25B with ease. with the 25A variant being one of the few types he can't even break free from. This trait is useful in the event the gang had Adhesive-25B used against them. VOTE-X Abrams VOTE-X Abrams serves as the engineer of The Gang when it comes to anything technical. He builds gadgets the gang could in combat, from laser trip mines to adhesive grenades. He also repairs most damage The Gang may receive. Note that being repaired is different from being healed as repairing isn't as effective as healing. But repairing can be done more quickly than healing. Vote-X also serves as The Gang's pilot in the event an aircraft is used. He is capable of flying any aircraft with ease. It is somewhat ironic that despite having the word "'Tactical'" in his full name, his tactical skills outright suck. Vohantex Vohantex is the tank of The Gang, literally. His armor and firepower, while surpassed by Spitfire, is more than capable of taking on most things ASWS can throw at him. He sometimes (either intentional or not) acts as The Gang's meat shield and absorb most if not all incoming damage. Also Vohantex's pranking nature sometimes cheers everyone up, if not just outright annoys everyone. Spitfire Spitfire was the former leader of The Gang and now serves as the gang's tactician. Despite her lack of coordination skills, her ability to think tactics make her one of the most important bots in the gang. In combat, her armor and Sonic Pulser weapons make her the most powerful bot in terms of sheer firepower. Though it wasn't enough to let her remain as the leader due to Reece easily beating Spitfire in a fight. Although her "hand to hand" skills are limited mostly due to her quadrupedal design, her helicopter mode that she can transform into give her an edge in combat as well as being able to provide air support for The Gang. Thompson Thompson, despite his lackluster skills in basically every category as well as being inexperienced as all hell due to his age. Thompson proved to be a valuable member that Reece was glad he decided to agree with him joining. With his transformation abilities, Thompson can easily transform into an aircraft for The Gang to make a quick getaway, well as well serving as recon for the gang since he can easily change his size to aid in scouting locations, as well as blending in since he can transform into basically anything. Arsenal As the only robots capable of fighting against the might of the ASWS Corporation, the Gang packs some of the most powerful weapons seen throughout the Voltex Universe. Each of the Gang bring their fair share of abilities and weapons. VOTE-X Abrams Being a military robot by nature, he naturally prefers to use firearms as his primary weapons. Despite the fact his weapons are argueably the least effective weapons among the Gang's, the ability to suppress his weapons completely (save for the VTX-20) gives him a big advantage when it comes to combat at night. Reece Reece used to primarily carry around a retractable baton as his melee weapon, though ever since he regained his Chaos powers he uses Chaos energy based attacks as his primary weapon which are powerful enough to destroy most targets in one hit. If the situation demands he could turn into a Super form for additional destructive power. As ASWS develops weapons and technology to combat agaisnt Chaos energy based attacks and forms however, Reece resorted to tradtional hand to hand combat but proved to be less effective than even VOTE-X's firearms. Though VOTE-X eventually made laser batons for Reece to use. Zeve Despite being an EVE probe, she originally did not have a weapon. But after getting a job as a security bot, she recieved a Ion Plasma cannon in her left arm. The Ion Plasma Cannon can fire a ball of plasma with the possibility of two settings, stun or kill. With the "Kill" setting being substantially more powerful than the "Stun" setting. While the "Stun" setting is capable of incapacitating a robot in one shot. The Ion Plasma cannon can also charge up for a more powerful shot in either setting. Despite appearing to have an unlimited ammount of shots, it actually requires a reload after 20 shots in "Stun" or "Kill" mode or 1 shot with a fully charged shot in either setting. Wall-Z Even though Wall-Z doesn't have any ranged weapons, his skills in hand to hand combat combined with the enhanced strength and speed his cape allows him to throw kicks or punches with much more force. Capable of damaging most targets Wall-Z comes across. Wall-Z can also use a spin attack by charging towards his target while rapidly spinning. Vohantex Being a tank by nature, his main weapon is his cannon. Firing 155mm shells, Vohantex can easily destroy most of his targets in a single shot. He can choose between a variety of ammunition types, from High Explosive rounds to Adhesive rounds all of which are surprisingly effective. However he can only carry a limited ammount of shells at one go, limiting his use for precise shots. Vohantex also has a variety of secondary weapons from machine guns to a railgun. Spitfire Spitfire posses the Sonic Pulser, the most destructive weapon the Gang has at their disposal. Shooting a supercharged pulse of compressed sound and energy, it can easily destroy her target and basically anything behind the target. The Sonic Pulser can also easily destroy a skyscraper over 10 miles away. However, Spitfire has to often stand still to even user the Sonic Pulser. She also has to reload them every 5 shots or after she fires a fully charged shot via Fusion clips. She also carry an asortment of non lethal weapons on her side wings, though she rarely uses these in actual combat. Thompson As he is capable of transformation via the Phase Shifter, he can transform into various combat vehicles from tanks to attack jets, though he rarely transforms into those vehicles. Instead he prefers to use his X-Bow, an electromagnetic double barrel crossbow with full auto capability. Using compressable bolts, Thompson is able to carry a large ammount of ammunition before running dry. The X-Bow can launch bolts at over supersonic speeds with great accuracy and power. Though given the bolt's small size, the bolts can only do so much damage. Which is why he has a few types of bolts, from standard armour peircing bolts, High explosive bolts and Gluon bolts. Trivia *''The idea of "The Gang" is influenced from the Sonic the Hedgehog games, notably the Resistance from Sonic Forces.'' *''ASWS declared The Gang as "terrorists".'' *''Even though the name "The Gang" was given by ASWS, the name stuck around since another name couldn't be thought of as an alternative.'' Category:Others